


Puppies

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Peter Parker, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Male Pregnancy, Omega Tony Stark, Omega pregnancy, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hugging, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Rhodey, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and to his omega, because tony has two pups, but I recommend proceeding with caution JIC, but extremely light on details, dad tony stark, harley keener as a background character, implied past tony stark/steve rogers, in this world pepper and tony are not together anymore, not really any spoilers that I can think of, pack leader, pack omega, peter is very attached to his dad, peter parker is a good kid, rhodey will drag himself through hell to be with you tony, takes place approximately four months after civil war, tony needs his pups close to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Peter was confused as to why Tony suddenly showed up at his school... until he got close enough to scent the difference and realized what was going on.





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Spider-Man Homecoming last night and typed this up on a whim today. IDK where I was going with it and I'm not really sure that I like it, but I decided to post it anyway for lack of anything better to do.

"Last question. What is the capital of -" Michelle stopped speaking, and everyone looked at Peter, as the sound of rock music began to blare from his backpack. Peter flushed and jammed a hand inside of his bag, fumbling around for his phone. 

"People, what have I told you about your phones?" Mr. Harrington sighed. "You're supposed to have them off during school hours!"

The bell rang right as he finished speaking, and Flash smirked. "Technically, it's not school hours anymore," he pointed out.

Peter finally fished his phone out, ignoring the squabble that broke out, and squinted at the screen. Just as he suspected, the incoming call was from Tony Stark. He frowned in concern. It was true that he and Tony had been keeping in closer contact since Peter had turned down the offer to join the Avengers (for now, anyway. As soon as he graduated high school, he was determined to join the team permanently); Peter now dealt more with Tony, not Happy, and had even taken to calling him 'Tony' as opposed to 'Mr. Stark' at Tony's insistence.

Usually not a day went by without at least a text between them, and every two to three days Peter would call up Tony to give him a report. Once a week he would make the trek upstate to the compound, and Tony would go over the suit and Peter would get the chance to walk around the compound. It was always really cool, and he loved spending time there: he'd gotten to meet so many awesome people, including Mr. Rhodes, Vision, and Harley Keener.

He wasn't going to lie: it was extra awesome when Peter's visits overlapped with Harley's, as they'd done three times in the past four months. Tony always got this super exasperated look on his face when Peter and Harley got going, and realizing that they could tease him was one of the best moments of Peter's life. Especially since Mr. Rhodes just stood back and laughed and laughed at Tony.

But Tony never called or texted him during school hours. That just wasn't done. And Peter usually ended up getting lectured if he sent a text or called during school hours. 

Something was wrong.

"I gotta go," he blurted out.

"But we were supposed to be here for another hour going over questions," Michelle protested.

"Sorry. I gotta -" Peter shot to his feet, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He could smell Michelle's annoyance without even having to look at her; the spider bite had augmented his alpha sense of smell along with his senses of hearing and sight, meaning that sometimes Peter could tell a little too much about the betas he went to school with. 

She was gonna make him pay for this later, but that didn't change the fact that he needed to leave.

"I guess we can pick this up tomorrow," Mr. Harrington said.

Peter didn't wait for any more clarification. He headed for the doors, not paying much attention to the rest of the group. He pushed through the library doors and joined the stream of students heading for the exit. He tried to redial Tony's number, but there was no answer. His heart started to pound as a bunch of horrible scenarios flashed through his brain. What if Tony was in trouble?

"Are you calling your girlfriend?" Flash asked, snatching Peter's phone away.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Flash, stop being a moron," Michelle grumbled as she stomped past. Couldn't be too pissed, then.

"Oh, you were calling _Tony Stark_ ," Flash said, laughing at the name on Peter's contact list. Peter tried not to flush, but that awful, mocking tone always got to him.

"Yeah, I was. I have a question about my internship," Peter said as they walked outside. "Give it back!"

"Maybe you should -" Flash stopped abruptly. Peter looked at him, then realized that the crowd around them had also gone quiet. He didn't understand until he followed the direction of Flash's suddenly pale face.

Tony Stark was standing in front of their school, leaning against a glossy black car.

What the actual fuck.

"Give me that, asshole," Peter muttered, swiping his phone. He was more certain than ever that something was wrong, and it made the alpha side of him stir restlessly. He ran down the steps and jogged across the grass.

"Hey kid," Tony said as soon as Peter was within hearing distance.

"Hey Tony. What, um, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the area. You said no one believed you knew me. So I thought I'd help your reputation." Tony smiled, but it was all wrong.

And his _scent_. Something primal inside of Peter roared at the traces of _distressedomegaSAD_ that he was picking up on. Peter was probably the only one who could smell it; Tony relied heavily on scent blockers, especially around other omegas or alphas. He was also, Peter had learned, a master at controlling his emotions, so something had to be _really_ wrong.

"Are you okay?" Peter demanded, protective instincts surging to the surface. It was exactly the way he'd felt that time some guy got a little too handsy around Aunt May, except even stronger. Because this was an omega, this was _Peter's omega_ \- the only person he would ever go belly up for in submission, the head of his pack. The only person who ever looked at Peter and gave that stupid dad smile.

"Whoa, hey, I'm fine. Shut it down." Tony smiled again. "Want a ride?"

Peter squinted at him suspiciously, but nodded. "Yeah, sure, I -"

And then he stopped.

Because he'd stepped closer and now he could smell it. Tony's blockers must've needed to be renewed, or maybe it was because Tony knew now. He sure as hell hadn't known last weekend when Peter and Harley were hanging around. Mr. Rhodes had made some comment about Tony picking up puppies for adoption, and Tony had swatted at him and said that he was never going to have puppies because he'd be a crap father.

Peter and Harley begged to differ.

"Tony," Peter said, shocked. Horrified.

"What?" Tony said.

It was probably a dumb move on Peter's part, but Peter hugged him. He didn't care who was watching or why. Somehow his arms were around Tony's waist and he was tucking his nose into Tony's throat without permission, whining quietly in distress. It was so inappropriate but Peter couldn't help himself; tucked up close, the traces of _bittersadscared_ and the overtones of fertility were even stronger.

"Kid," Tony said, and then softer, "Peter." He put his hands on Peter's shoulders, but didn't push him away. 

"Is it his?" Peter whispered. He had no right to ask, but he asked anyway.

Tony hesitated for a second, then said, "Yes."

"Did he know?"

"I didn't even know until about half an hour ago."

Peter thought that was probably a lie. He thought Tony had probably guessed at least a month ago, but denied the evidence until he couldn't deny it any longer. That sounded like the kind of thing Tony would do, not that Peter could blame him. He held on tighter, trying to hold himself together, because he didn't know why Tony was here but it probably wasn't to console an upset teenager. 

"Come on, kid," Tony said finally. "Into the car. There you go." He grabbed Peter's backpack and somehow twisted them both into the car without making Peter let go, yanking the car door shut between them and blocking out all the curious eyes.

Happy started up the car and they joined traffic. There would be hundreds of questions for Peter to face come Monday (because he was pretty sure he would be skipping school tomorrow, and he thought Aunt May would understand) but he didn't care. He tipped his head down, looking at Tony's stomach. It was still flat, but pressed close Peter could feel the beginnings of a bump.

"Is Harley flying down again?" he asked, already knowing the answer. It was a whole thing about omegas and alphas alike: when they were distressed, they needed their pack around. Tony didn't really have much of a pack anymore. But he did have a couple of pups, if he wanted them, and since Tony had come to Peter instead of Mr. Rhodes, Peter thought, for the first time, that maybe he did.

"Tonight," Happy said, looking in the rearview mirror, since Tony had gone slightly pink and wouldn't answer.

"Good. We're gonna have a little brother or sister," Peter said, a bit amazed at the idea. Harley was roughly the same age as him and had a little sister already, but Peter didn't have much experience with little kids. He wondered if Harley could give him some suggestions.

Tony was looking at Peter a bit strangely. 

Peter blinked back at him, all innocence. "What?"

"Nothing," Tony said, shaking his head, but then, "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. My whole school is gonna think I'm really cool," Peter said smugly, leaning back against Tony since he hadn't been pushed away. The scent of distress was slowly easing, though it was still thick and bitter in the back of Peter's throat. He nuzzled into Tony, trying to calm his heart beat, trying to project feelings of calm. Right before he closed his eyes, he saw Happy give him a small nod of approval.

When they arrived at the compound, Peter saw that Mr. Rhodes was waiting for them - or rather, for Tony. Because no sooner had Happy stopped the car than Mr. Rhodes yanked the door open and practically dragged Tony out and into his lap for the fiercest hug that Peter had ever seen.

"I got your voicemail. What the fuck," Mr. Rhodes growled. "I called you back and you didn't answer! I had to find out what was going on from FRIDAY! Where the hell have you been?"

"He went to get me," Peter said, crawling out of the car.

"Oh." Mr. Rhodes eyed him, still clutching Tony. "That's good. But Tony! You dumbass!"

Tony squirmed until his face wasn't mashed against Mr. Rhodes's shoulder. "I didn't want you to worry! You shouldn't even be out of the medical bay yet!" 

"I am your best friend!" Mr. Rhodes practically yelled. "Of course I'm going to be here!"

"You don't have to be, Rhodey, seriously. I'm fine."

"Yeah right," Peter, Happy _and_ Mr. Rhodes all said together.

Tony gave them all a dirty look. "I changed my mind. Happy, take the kid back home." He squirmed out of Mr. Rhodes's grip and stalked off.

"What?!" Peter yelped. Everything in him rebelled at the thought of leaving now.

"He's joking. You're not going anywhere," Mr. Rhodes said. "Come on, Peter." He touched a button on his wheelchair and it burst into movement, gliding smoothly after Tony. Peter quickly fell into step beside him, leaving Happy behind to park the car.

"You get settled in. I'm going to go have a chat with Tony," Mr. Rhodes said. "Meet us in the living room in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Peter said, wondering if Tony would be pissed that he was still around. He headed for his room so that he could drop off his backpack; there was no need to worry about clothing or anything like that, as his room was fully outfitted with everything he could want. But he did take the chance to text his aunt and ask for permission to miss a school day and stay at the compound for an extra night. Naturally, she called him immediately. 

"Why are you up there? I didn't give you permission for that," May said, not even bothering with a greeting.

Peter sat down on his bed. "You can't tell anyone this."

"Peter -"

"Tony is pregnant," Peter whispered.

"Holy shit."

"I know." Peter was having a hard time believing it himself. "He, um, came to pick me up at school. I don't think he was doing very good." That was an understatement.

May was quiet for a few seconds. As a beta, and especially as a beta who'd never really been a part of a pack, it was sometimes difficult for her to understand why Peter was so drawn to Tony. She got that Tony was a father figure, sure, but the alpha/omega/pack thing was beyond her. And it didn't help that it was hard for Peter to put it into words. It just... _was_. Tony was the head of the pack _and_ the pack omega. There was nothing more to say.

"You're not in any danger, are you?" she asked finally.

"No! No, of course not." Peter literally could not think of a situation where Tony would a threat to him or Harley. 

"Okay. Then I guess it's alright, so long as you don't make a habit of wanting to skip school. And you make sure you contact Ned to get any homework assignments tomorrow."

"I will," Peter said, grateful. He wasn't sure what he would've done had she said no. "Thanks, Aunt May."

"You're welcome. I'll contact the school tomorrow and tell them you're sick. Make sure you text me tomorrow."

"I will," Peter repeated.

They hung up then, and Peter realized his twenty minutes was up. He quickly texted a heads-up to Harley, as he was positive that Tony hadn't warned him. And sure enough, within seconds Peter's phone was lighting up with texts that started with 'OMFG' and ran through the range of emotions down to 'be there ASAP'. 

When Peter got the living room, he found Tony and Mr. Rhodes both staring at the television. He lingered in the doorway, a little uncomfortable, until Tony sighed loudly and looked up at him.

"Are you going to stand there all day, pup?" he demanded, lifting an arm. 

It wasn't like Tony to be so touchy feely, but Peter wasn't protesting. He scurried across the room, kicked his shoes off and curled up against Tony. The scent of distress was almost entirely gone now that they were back in the compound, though it spiked when a commercial came on for a pregnancy test. Mr. Rhodes was quick to grab the remote and change the channel.

At some point, Tony finally fell asleep. Peter only realized when Mr. Rhodes sighed. "Finally. FRIDAY said he's been awake for like three days now. I was hoping your scent would calm him down enough to knock him out."

"He'll probably feel better when Harley is here too," Peter whispered. 

Mr. Rhodes nodded; in the reflection of the television screen, he looked very tired. "E.T.A. is another two hours." 

"I told Aunt May," Peter said.

"That's fine. Tony figured you would."

Peter nodded. He couldn't move much without waking Tony, so he couldn't look at Mr. Rhodes, but he still had to ask. "Mr. Rhodes... will everything be okay?"

"I don't know," Mr. Rhodes said honestly. "I hope so."

It would be if Peter had anything to say about it. He curled closer to Tony and ended up falling asleep too; he was vaguely aware of Harley joining them at some point, squeezing in on Tony's other side while Tony grumbled about feeling suffocated, but it didn't escape Peter's notice that once Harley was settled, Tony wrapped an arm around each of them and held on very tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
